


Sign On The Dotted Line

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Breeding, Cuckolding, F/M, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: When Kanaya loses some money gambling and gets herself in trouble with some unsavoury people, she goes to Dave for help. Dave wants only one thing in return: to fuck Kanaya's wife, his sister. Anonymous commission.





	Sign On The Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

> Characterisation in this work is purposefully a little off. I chose to work with a very bleak future. Unsavoury stuff lies ahead.

A return to normalcy was always going to be impossible for the players of Sburb, but Kanaya hadn't expected it to be such a struggle to exist outside of the game. It was perhaps harder for her than most of the others, because the society they ended up creating more closely resembled a human one than anything else. Goods were bartered and exchanged for a variety of currencies, and there was very little violence. To survive, you pretty much had to get a job, but between Kanaya and Rose it was Rose who took on that burden.

Not content to live life as a housewife, Kanaya had almost fallen victim to the same pleasures that Rose had on the ship throughout the three year journey. Either by luck or a lack thereof, she ended up getting addicted not to alcoholism, but to gambling. She told herself that it wasn't a problem, because she wasn't gambling away any of Rose's money — they would still be stable, but when she was offered credit to help her stay in the game, she agreed. The credit was lost, and Kanaya was in debt to what could accurately be described as a criminal syndicate. Terezi knew more about the specifics, all Kanaya knew about them was that they weren't the sort of people you wanted to be in debt too.

Rose could pay the debt, of course, but Kanaya had no desire to have her lover see how far she'd fallen. She didn't know if she would be able to handle the inevitable look of disappointment from Rose.

That was what brought her to Dave's door. Far from the meek, if sarcastic, boy he had been when they had played the game, he had made something of himself in the years since their session had ended. The throes of capitalism meant little to him, apparently. A rebel soul he had always been, but even rebels could exploit the system rather than destroy it. He didn't meet her at his home, he was far too proper for that. No, she had to schedule a meeting with him, and arrive prompt for it. She had to check in with his secretary. It was all very official. Kanaya almost felt guilty that he was going through all this trouble just to be asked for money, but a part of Dave probably got off on being able to show-off his many victories.

"Mr. Strider will see you now," the secretary told Kanaya, to which she responded with a nod. She felt far too overwhelmed by all of it. Dave always went the extra mile, regardless of whether those around him could keep up. Heading into his office, she shut the door behind her. Dressed in a smart-ish outfit that was more than fitting for the meeting that was about to take place, Kanaya looked around the office for him.

Basket of cliches that he was, he stood at the window, peering out of it upon a utopia of someone else's design. He sipped at a glass of whiskey (that might not have been whiskey?) and then turned to greet Kanaya. "If it ain't my favourite sister-in-law. How's it going?" Dave asked, offering Kanaya his hand. She hadn't given him any prior details about what it was that she wanted. She couldn't risk being turned down. So far as she knew, Dave and Rose didn't have the best relationship.

Dave offered Kanaya a glass of whatever he was drinking, but she quickly turned it down before reaching over to shake his hand. "It's nice to see you, Dave. Have you been keeping well?" The small-talk distracted from how outrageous their lives had become.

"Fuck yeah. You know me." With that, he took off his suit, and sat down at the desk wearing a white shirt and black tie. Perhaps he felt the need to act relaxed, Kanaya thought to herself, before taking a seat opposite him. "So..." he began, "what brings you to my neck of the woods? I still have that job going if you're interested."

Kanaya hesitated. The job he'd offered was nothing close to what she'd want to do with her life. She didn't see herself as a slick businesswoman. How could she take advantage of people like that? She cleared her throat, and then laid her hands on the desk, shaking her head slowly. "...um, no, I'm afraid my answer to that is still a no." Dave looked as if he was about to say something, but she made sure to speak up before he could. "I actually need something, uh... something different. It's a long story, but I, um... need some money."

There was a moment of silence. Kanaya couldn't tell exactly what Dave's expression was thanks to the sunglasses he was wearing. "You'll turn down my job but you still want money?" Dave asked, tapping his finger against the desk. He didn't sound angry, but he made a good point.

Still, Kanaya didn't let up. She nodded. "...yes. I know I'm asking a lot, but... that's the situation I'm in. That's what I need." There was another pause. Neither party spoke for a few moments, until Dave leaned forward.

"I can help you with your problem, but there's something you'll have to do for me." His tone took a weird turn, as if he was suggesting something unsavoury. Kanaya felt his eyes on her even though she couldn't see them. She cleared her throat, and then pulled her coat a little tighter around herself.

"...that really depends what it is you need. I'm a married woman, Dave." It was subtle, but Dave's lips seemed to curl somewhat. It was a grin, maybe, or the beginnings of one anyway, but he reeled himself in before he could get too excited.

Straightening himself on his chair, he nodded. "Yes, you are. But you needn't worry about that, because it's not you that I'm after. I've been in this business long enough. If I wanted you, well... that would be a challenge, I'm sure, but it's not a challenge I'm interested in." The look on Kanaya's face told him that she didn't like his tone, but he carried on before she could interrupt him. "What I want is Rose. Just one night with her, where I'm free to do whatever I want."

Kanaya, who had been on the edge of saying something since he began speaking, stopped. She gave him an odd look, and then tilted her head. "You can't be serious," she told him, "Dave, she's your sister."

"I'm not at liberty to explain myself to you," Dave told Kanaya in no uncertain terms. "You need something from me, yeah? If you had anybody else to go to, you would have. I know how uncomfortable you are around me ever since I offered you that job. I'm not forcing you to say yes, but if you want what you need from me then that's what I need from you. It's a simple trade. Your freedom, safety and peace of mind in return for one night of pleasure for me — and you don't even have to be the one getting fucked. Most people who enter these kinds of deals end up in a far worse place than you, Kanaya."

Uncomfortable as the jade-blooded troll was, Dave was right about at least a couple of the things he'd said. She was uncomfortable, and she didn't have anywhere else to go. If she wanted to keep her shame a secret from Rose, she was going to have to say yes to Dave... or talk him out of it.

"Dave, what if I got Terezi for you instead. I know you've always—" Kanaya was interrupted by Dave's chair sliding backward, after which he moved to his feet. She shut her mouth.

"You have my terms. If you're not interested in the trade, then stop wasting my time," Dave told her, before heading over to the window again. The ball was in Kanaya's court, she could either agree to his terms, or she could go home without the money that she desperately needed: her heart sank at the thought of Rose knowing what she'd been up to, and while her heart also sank at the thought of Rose having sex with another person, there was a part of her that felt somewhat excited by it.

"...can we discuss the exact terms of your... appropriation of my lover?" Kanaya asked, in a low tone. Dave turned towards her, and she could have sworn that she noticed the slightest glimpse of a grin again, but it disappeared before she could be sure. Sitting down in his chair again, Dave slid his chair forward, and then nodded.

"We both know that there's very little chance that Rose would ever want to actually sleep with me. She loves you, and it seems like she has very little interest in dudes as a whole, so..." Dave explained, only to be interrupted by Kanaya.

"You're not suggesting that we—"

"What I'm suggesting is that we make this easier for all parties involved. Rose doesn't have to know the details of our agreement, you don't have to deal with the thought of Rose cheating on you, and I get exactly what I want out of her." Kanaya looked back at him in shock. Talking Rose into having sex was one thing (admittedly almost impossible, as he had said), but letting him have his way with Rose while she was unaware was something else entirely. Yet... yet there was some truth to his words. She didn't want to ever face the fact that a sane Rose might cheat on her.

"How are you suggesting that we, um... do that?" Kanaya asked, feeling defeated. As much as she wanted to stick up for her wife, she didn't see many options. She couldn't let Rose know that she had been gambling. Their relationship would be ruined forever, she had no doubt. Rose had been weak, but she had grown past it, and since the game she had begun looking down on people who succumbed to such vices. Kanaya had allowed the hypocrisy to go on unchecked, and now she was paying the price.

Dave reached into his desk and pulled out a small vial of transparent liquid. "This is an aphrodisiac. Something worked up using magic, as far as I'm aware: I know that nothing this strong would have been possible to craft back on Earth. One sip of this and Rose will be little more than a sex-hungry mess, doesn't matter who's the one dicking her down." As much as Kanaya didn't appreciate the way he'd chosen to word that, she couldn't bring herself to voice her complaint.

Kanaya looked over at the vial, even leaning forward a little to take a closer look. Dave reached forward and popped off its top, offering the vial to Kanaya. "Don't worry, the scent alone isn't enough to mess you up. You might feel a little horny, but it'll pass pretty quickly." Taking him at his word, Kanaya silently leaned forward, sniffing the liquid.

She recoiled quickly, shaking her head in an attempt to rid herself of the scent. It wasn't that it smelled bad, but it was stronger than anything she'd ever smelled before, akin to pure ethanol. How in the hell did Dave expect Rose to drink that and not suspect that there was something funny going on? Pinching her nose shut, she realised that he hadn't been lying about the sudden horniness — she felt her pussy twitch, and she didn't have to check to know that she'd begun making a mess of herself. ...unf, why did Dave have to look so hot in that shirt?

It passed as quickly as it came, and Kanaya, albeit with a blushing face, returned to her previous posture. "...if it's all the same to you, I'll leave the rest of the details for you to figure out. I'm, uh... I'm okay with what's happening, so long as I get the money I need."

"Sure thing," Dave replied, before turning to his computer. He tapped away at the keyboard for a few seconds, and then clicked on his mouse a couple of times. Kanaya had been curious as to what he had been doing until his secretary entered the room, holding a printed piece of paper in her hands. She slid it into the desk in front of Dave, and left as quickly as she had come in, having been thanked by Dave for her prompt service.

Dave slid the paper over to Kanaya, along with a pen. She only had to glance at it to realise what it was. There were two empty fields, one for Kanaya to write down how much money she'd need, and another for her to sign her name. The rest of the details were grisly, making sure that Dave wasn't responsible for whatever happened to Rose. How could he do this to his own sister? ...How could Kanaya allow this to happen to her own wife? Swallowing her regret, Kanaya wrote down the amount she'd need, and then signed her name, before grabbing her coat.

"Great. I'll deposit the money into your account. What day would you like to do dinner?" Dave asked, looking over the piece of paper as he spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"Dinner," Dave affirmed, looking up at her. "That'll be the cover up. What day do you wanna do it?"

"...oh," Kanaya replied, before shrugging. She felt empty. "...tomorrow would be fine, I guess." Dave confirmed, and then Kanaya left. The feeling of emptiness stayed, but there was also a feeling of relief: her troubles were over, all she needed to do was betray the woman she loved. ...Simple.

The next day passed slowly for Kanaya, the fate she'd signed Rose into constantly on her mind. She couldn't tell Rose about it, of course, instead left to stew in her own emotions. The most surprising thing about it for her was that she didn't regret what she'd done. Any price was worth paying to avoid Rose's disappointment... surely.

Despite the day passing slowly, Kanaya didn't want it to be over. Every time there was a knock at the door, her heart leapt into her throat, and every time it wasn't Dave it took her a few minutes to calm herself down. It didn't help that she'd been curious about cuckolding, letting the thoughts of having Rose taken by another plague her during the occasional solo masturbation session... she didn't think that she'd ever have to face those feelings.

Eventually, the one knocking at the door was Dave. Rose opened it and greeted him, showing him the same affection she had all those years ago — that is to say, very little, but there was an obvious appreciation between the two of them; the words might have been held behind metaphors and sarcasm, but the hugs were real, the love was real. Kanaya swallowed heavily, and welcomed Dave into their dining room. Dinner had already been prepared, ready to eat. As Kanaya brought the food inside, she saw Dave reach into his bag.

"And this is for you," Dave said, producing a bottle of expensive wine. Kanaya knew it well. It was Rose's favourite. Having recovered from her alcoholism, Rose didn't drink very often. Still, she had her weaknesses, and the bottle in question was one of them. Kanaya didn't have any doubts about what was sitting inside. As soon as Rose drank the wine, she would be overcome with the arousal Kanaya had been given only a taste of.

"I can think of better gifts to purchase a recovering alcoholic, but I do appreciate the thought," Rose told Dave, before taking the bottle from him. "Thank you, Dave." It seemed like she was going to put it to one side for a moment, until Dave prompted her to drink some now.

"Come on. This is the first time I've seen you in ages. It'll be fun." Kanaya could hardly believe what she was hearing. Truly, Dave wasn't the man he'd been all those years ago. Neither was she, she supposed. During the game, Kanaya wouldn't have agreed to such a thing. During the game, Kanaya wouldn't have been worried about what Rose thought of her.

While Kanaya had been distracted, Rose had given in to Dave's request and opened the top of the bottle. She was in the middle of pouring her first glass as Kanaya looked back at them. Rose's glance caught Kanaya's, and she gave her wife a loving smile. If only Rose knew what Kanaya had signed her up for... she definitely wouldn't be smiling. Unable to move past the hate she felt for herself, Kanaya felt a strong desire to leave — she didn't want to watch the disaster she'd created while it happened, and yet she felt obligated to witness every second.

Rose took her first sip, and sure enough, there was an immediate change in her. The blonde's cheeks flushed, as if she might have gotten too drunk too soon, and that was no doubt Rose's first thought, though Kanaya knew she would have quickly put together how unlikely that was. Rose glanced down at the glass, a thousand different questions on her mind, and then took another sip, as if to check whether it was indeed the drink she liked so much. The taste was the same... though the scent was a little off.

"Kanaya, you have to have some of this... it's really good," Rose said, pouring a second glass. Kanaya's first instinct was to turn her down, but then she thought about it: yes, that would be an easy solution to her problems. All she had to do was drink some of it, become incredibly aroused as Rose was, and then she wouldn't have to think about the consequences of her actions. She took the glass from Rose, and then lifted it to her lips. She practically gulped the glass down in a desperation to move on, to not feel bad about what had happened.

Once dinner had been eaten, the two girls went through the entire bottle of wine, growing more and more aroused as time went on. The outward proof of their arousal began as the occasional dirty joke, before evolving into full-on groping, while Dave watched with a smirk plastered on his face. It was as Kanaya and Rose began making out in front of him, the former having apparently forgotten all about the context of his being there, that he suggested to them: "Why don't the two of you head to bed? It seems like you're ready for it."

Rose pulled back from Kanaya and, in a drunken state that was familiar to Dave, nodded. "That'sh a really good idea. Thank you Davey. Kanaya! To the bedroom, love..." Rose got halfway through picking up Kanaya before she realised that she couldn't in her drunken state. Rather than ruin their dining room, she stumbled up to bed only for Kanaya to follow behind her. As Kanaya reached the door, she turned back to glance over at Dave. He gave her a suggestive wink, and then she stumbled up to bed with Rose.

As Kanaya laid in bed beside Rose, neither of them having enough energy to have the sex they had been so interested in, she wondered whether she should try to stay up. Her loins burned for fulfillment; her body clearly wanted her to pursue the feelings she'd been having about cuckolding... but she was too tired. She closed her eyes, and sleep took her, just in time for Dave to quietly open their bedroom door.

Creeping through the room, he snapped his fingers a couple of times to see whether Rose and Kanaya were in deep sleeps. Neither of them stirred, and Dave felt a little disappointed that Kanaya wouldn't be able to witness him taking what she'd given him, but he didn't blame her. She'd fulfilled her purpose.

Pulling back the bed cover on Rose's side, Dave exposed her body. She was mostly clothed, though there had been a clear attempt to disrobe herself. Her bra was undone, but not taken off, and her pants were only a little above her knees. Dave smirked to himself at her silliness, and then proceeded to take her clothes off. He didn't feel a shred of guilt as he dropped her pants onto the floor beside her bed, followed by her shirt, and then her bra. He opted to leave her panties on for a little while. He had a couple of things to test, first.

His hands ran along Rose's stomach. Her skin was hot to the touch. He didn't even need to slide a hand between her legs to know how aroused she was; not only could he smell her arousal, but her nipples were as stiff as they could possibly be. Taking them between his fingers, he gave them both a little pinch, and then leaned down to press a kiss to Rose's lips. They were soft to the touch, and it felt every bit as nice to kiss her as he had imagined it would. Tracing his hand along her body again, he ran down towards her crotch. Sliding two fingers down the length of her slit from the outside of her underwear, he could feel just how wet she was. Had it not been for his knowledge of the aphrodisiac she'd been given, Dave might have thought that she'd wet herself.

Sliding the underwear down and off his sister, Dave tossed them aside. She wouldn't be needing them for now. He moved himself down, between her legs, and slid his hands against her butt. While he groped gently at the soft flesh, his mouth made contact with her sopping wet pussy. She tasted delicious, as he had been expecting — a mixture of sweet and tangy, though his love for the more taboo pleasures in life was no doubt amplifying his enjoyment. After flicking his tongue only once against her needy clit, he watched as her cunt twitched and pulsated, liquid bursting forth from her piss hole to strike him in the chin. One touch had been enough to give her an orgasm so intense that she squirted against him. Perhaps the aphrodisiac he'd given her had been too powerful.

The only vocal response that Dave had gotten from her throughout her orgasm had been a moan towards the beginning. He felt a little disappointed — he'd have to try harder for her next one. With how wet she was, he wouldn't have had to lubricate himself any further, but he couldn't resist the temptation to feel those soft lips of hers against his cock. Shimmying over towards the other side of the bed, Dave stood beside her pillow. Pulling his cock from his pants, he laid the throbbing length against Rose's lips, pausing for a moment to feel her breath against him as she slept, unaware that her brother was about to use her body, and that her wife had not only given him permission, but been aware of when it was going to happen.

He pressed his thumb to her lips, parting them a little, and then slid the digit between her teeth. He guided her mouth open, slowly so as to not risk waking her, and then pressed his cock to the inside of her mouth. Everything felt so warm and soft around him, it was a perfection that he wouldn't be able to find anywhere else. Sex had to be challenging for him to enjoy it, and bedding his sister was certainly a challenge. He pressed into her until he felt his cock pushing up against the inside of her cheek. Grinding gently against her, he could feel the precum oozing from his tip, splattered against the wall before it mingled with the saliva in her mouth. He had tainted her, but he was planning to do far worse than that.

As he pulled his cock from her mouth, he closed her lips again. After giving them one final slap with his cock, he shifted down to settle between her legs again. His hands ran along her thighs until he reached the insides of the backs of her knee, and then he pushed her legs upward, entering the missionary position — such a boring position would suffice given how depraved the rest of what he was doing was, though he was also setting himself up for something he planned to do a little later: to breed her. The thought of his sister carrying around his baby was like nothing else: the perfect end to the situation he'd crafted for himself.

Excited, he lined his cock up with her entrance, and even before he pushed inside he could feel her pussy aching for him. Rose, even in her slumber, needed sex, and with nobody else around to give it to her, he would have to do. As he pushed inside, the warm softness of his sister's cunt enveloping his cock, he was immediately overcome by how tight she was. It checked out, given that she'd only had sex with girls before him, but it surprised him nonetheless. Her insides seemed to twitch and vibrate around him. It wasn't long before she went through what was unmistakably her second orgasm of the night. Dave felt fluid gushing around his cock, running down his balls and down his thighs. Her bed would be a mess, but it was worth it.

She even moaned a little louder this time, craning her neck back to do so. It was like music to his ears, knowing that he was the one to make his sister moan like that. Leaning down, he captured her lips in another kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and rolling it around hers. He humped deeper, harder, until skin was slapping against skin. It seemed like he didn't even care whether she woke up or not, to say nothing of Kanaya. A part of Dave wanted Kanaya to wake up, to face what she'd done to her wife. Sadistic pleasures stirred within him, and he felt his balls tighten, but in the interest of keeping this going for longer than it had been, he pulled out of his sister, plunging his fingers into her instead.

Rose responded to his fingers just as well as she had his cock, writhing against him even more actively with each passing second. Before too long, she was practically rolling her hips against him, as if having sex in her sleep. He wondered what she could be dreaming about, and that part of him that wanted her to wake up grew louder. If he overwhelmed her, would she stir awake? He managed to quieten that part of himself down at least enough to not do something stupid, and once he was sure that he could go a little longer without blowing his load, he lined himself up with her again, and then plunged back inside.

This time, he held his body tighter against hers, pushing her legs back until they couldn't go any further. When he fucked her, he did so from a downward angle, the tip of his cock pressing right up against her cervix with every thrust. Though he never pushed inside, it almost seemed like he might try to. He could feel his balls stirring — his eventual orgasm would be a big one.

Pulling back from their kiss, he buried his head in the nape of Rose's neck. "Fuck, you like that, don't you?" he asked.

Of all the things he'd been expecting, an answer wasn't among them. "Yes," Rose replied, before repeating, "Yes! Kanaya, please," she mumbled, before turning her head to the side. Dave grinned to himself, but began to pound her harder.

"It's not Kanaya, it's Dave," he told her, almost sure that he was talking to himself rather than her, "and I'm about to knock you up. Are you ready to be pregnant with my baby, Rose?" he asked her, his words fulfilling his own desire far more than anything else. As expected, he didn't get a response that time, but Rose's legs did try to wrap around him. He shifted to allow them to wrap around his waist, and then picked up the pace of his thrusting. With each passing moment he grew in both speed and power, until each thrust had his balls slapping against behind. The sound of skin clashing with skin was louder now, almost certainly loud enough to wake both Kanaya and Rose up had they not been drunk. He almost regretted giving them the aphrodisiac in the form of wine.

Before he came, Dave looked over at Kanaya out of curiosity. Beneath the sheet, he could see a shuffling motion. She was masturbating. A look at her face seemed to suggest that she was still asleep, but the sheer depravity of Kanaya masturbating while he knocked up her wife — his sister — right beside her was enough to push Dave over the edge. Holding back the loud noises he wanted to make, he buried his head in the nape of Rose's neck and gave one final thrust down into her. His cock pressed up against her cervix, and as shot after shot of cum fired straight into her womb, Dave let out a heavy sigh. It was as close to perfection as he was going to get in this lifetime.

He felt Rose shudder around him, another orgasm at the hands of her brother. Dave couldn't help but grin. He pulled his cock from her, and leaned back onto his heels to get a look at her used snatch. Using his finger, he pried her open, and watched as cum dribbled out of her and onto the bed beneath her.

The one round wouldn't be enough for him, though. Despite figuring that he would just knock Rose up and be done with it, a glance over at Kanaya, the look on her face as she realised that her wife had just been bred, got him geared up for round two. He moved up onto his knees and shuffled along the length of the bed, taking care not to get in Kanaya's way whilst also making it clear that he was the one in charge. He slapped his pussy-juice coated cock against his sister's mouth, the thick shaft practically bouncing off her lips. Dave was between Kanaya and Rose, and so the cuckquean simply had to imagine what Dave was doing as he bounced his shaft up and down, holding it at the base as he slapped it against his sister's slightly-pursed, sleeping lips over and over again, clearly taking his time with whatever he was doing. It said a lot about the way he was approaching the scenario, to think that he could just take as long as he wanted with each action and not worry about what might happen if Rose were to wake up. How would either he or Kanaya explain any of what he had been doing to her? How would Rose take it? Kanaya wondered, distantly, whether she would be able to get away with saying that the entire thing had been Dave's doing, but deep down, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stick to the lie. She felt too guilty about what was happening. She knew that she was to blame.

Dave moved one of his knees over to the other side of Rose's shoulders, and then pulled his hips back to lay his cock along the length of her face. His balls settled against the underside of her chin as he once again settled into a rhythm of slowly bouncing his cock against Rose's lips, before lifting his hips up higher once again and using his thumb to pry her mouth open. As Rose's tongue lolled outwards, Dave ground his cock against it, a smirk tugging at his lips. "That taste good, sis? A mix of your juices and mine sliding across your tongue?" He could feel his cock throbbing with excitement, and could hardly wait to move onto what came next.

Kanaya could only watch as he angled himself down towards Rose's face and then pushed himself into her mouth. His cock, thick as it was, filled out the space between her lips almost immediately, and Kanaya could, even in the darkness, make out the way that Rose's lips were having to stretch slightly just to fit her brother's cock inside. Once again, Kanaya felt guilty, but once again, her hand slid between her legs. Dave sank further and further into his sister's mouth, but was careful not to stop her from breathing; he didn't push any further than the back of her mouth, even if he wanted to. Looking on at them, Kanaya wondered what his cock must taste like. She had tasted Rose's juices before, of course, but to have them be mixed with Dave's wasn't a taste she could imagine. It couldn't taste nice, could it? Rose's subconscious must have been suffering, she thought to herself, and then she heard Rose let out a small 'mmm' against her brother's cock.

Kanaya's eyes widened, and she tried to rationalise in her head why Rose might have made such a noise. She sank down in her side of the bed and, while still masturbating shamefully, watched Rose closely. In her sleep, Rose began to lightly suckle on her brother's cock. It wasn't clear why she was doing it, but she was, that much was undeniable, and Dave was practically grinning at the thought. He didn't look at Kanaya, though she had been expecting him to. Rather, his focus was on Rose. He gave her cheek a gentle pat and then resumed gently thrusting himself into her mouth, the added suction against his cock keeping him hard and ready as his hips moved slowly. Inch by inch, his fat cock continued dipping into Rose's mouth, and from the other side of the bed Kanaya wasn't sure how to feel. Her confusion didn't stop the movement between her legs, but then she wasn't sure that anything would.

While Dave was taking care to not choke his sister, he couldn't help but dip his cock into her throat a little more each time he dropped his hips down. Something about the suckling against his cock coupled with how soft her mouth felt around him made him want to stuff his entire shaft inside there. His balls were already dipping down onto her chin each time he pushed himself down. He knew that he was getting into dangerous territory once the soft suckles that she gave paused and she began to let out gentle 'glk, glk' noises each time he pushed himself inside, but even at that point he couldn't bring himself to stop.

His orgasm was on the horizon, and he didn't want to stop moving until he'd hit his climax. It felt too good, the soft warmth and tightness around him, perfect just as her fertile pussy had been. By the time his orgasm approached, he was practically choking her, and yet she didn't wake up. With his balls twitching, he made no attempt to pull back, instead burying himself in her throat as his cock began to twitch and his orgasm began. Thick ropes of cum shot straight down her gullet; he could tell that there was a lot of the stuff without even seeing it. His hand reached down to Rose's throat and he gently ran two fingers across the outside, helping her to take down the load as it fired against the inside of her throat.

When Dave finally pulled out of his sister's throat a moment later, she took in a sharp breath, and yet didn't seem very disturbed otherwise. Kanaya watched him carefully. He didn't let out a sigh of relief, rather, that small smirk that kept tugging at his lips only grew wider, but as his goals set on something else he quickly moved onward.

He pulled back from Rose's face and moved down the length of her body once again, his hand moving underneath her hip before moving to flip her over onto her stomach. Kanaya watched him once again as he ran his hands down the body of her wife, tracing her skin in the exact same way that Kanaya often did herself. Dave's touch was different, though. Kanaya loved Rose. She loved her mind and her soul, not just her body. Whatever Dave had for her might have been called love, but the two feelings were not the same. As his hands approached Rose's ass, he openly groped her, and then bit his lip as he sank one of his fingers between the cheeks to push up against her pussy from a new angle. Still filled with his cum, Rose was a mess, but he didn't mind taking his own sloppy seconds. If anything, a second round of cum in her pussy would just make it all-the-more-likely that he'd wind up getting her pregnant.

"You enjoying the show?" Dave asked, and while he didn't either use Kanaya's name or look at her as he spoke, it was obvious that his question was directed at her. He laid his cock between the cheeks of his sister's ass and began to grind slowly back and forth, guiding himself towards another erection. Kanaya wondered when he'd be done, and in an attempt to avoid having to speak to Dave as he defiled her wife, she rolled onto her side, facing away from him. She heard what sounded like a half-hearted chuckle from him, and then tried to ignore everything else. Despite her attempts, she could still make out the distinct sound of him slipping his fingers back into Rose's pussy; the familiar squelch as his cum struggled to stay inside the well-bred twat was telling.

Dave bit his lip, and then pushed his cock down to grind up against his sister's entrance. "I wonder if you'll be even tighter from this angle," he muttered, moving his hands to Rose's hips before pushing his hips forward again. His cock slid inside her easier than it had the first time, no doubt aided by the juice left over from the first time he'd used her pussy. His hands moved to grope her ass again as he sank himself further inside, his cock surrounded on all sides by her tight pussy as his leftover cum from earlier helped to lubricate her even further. He stopped himself short of commenting on how wet she was, not wanting to state the obvious, and instead straightened his back to settle into his rhythm. Though it was slow at first, he put power behind his motions, slapping his hips against hers each time he bottomed out inside her. Kanaya didn't need to turn around to know what the slapping sound was; it meant that Rose was getting fucked roughly. As badly as she wished that it weren't the case, she also wondered what it might be like to be fucked that way, especially with someone who held as little regard for her as Dave did. She wasn't attracted to him, but her attraction came secondary. Between her legs, she pushed her fingers inside herself again. They weren't even close to what the real thing would feel like, but that didn't matter.

Rose let out a soft moan of pleasure in her sleep, and rather than slow down Dave simply picked up the pace, his hands gripping tightly onto her hips as he pounded away at her over and over again, chasing the little sounds of pleasure that she made despite knowing that each one of them was no doubt bringing him closer to getting caught in the act. A part of him wanted her to wake up, not because he wanted his reputation and relationship with his sister to be ruined, but because he wanted to see Kanaya stammer as she tried to refute the claims he would make as to the fact that she had enabled his molestation of Rose. It would be the ultimate humiliation, and the mere thought of it brought a smile to his face.

But Rose didn't wake up. She kept moaning, softly here and there as Dave kept up the fast pace of thrusting, but she remained asleep throughout the entire experience. For a brief moment, Dave began to wonder how she was sleeping through everything that he was doing, before dispelling the thought as he realised that worrying about it wasn't going to get him anywhere good. In reality, the last thing he needed was for her to wake up. His hands rose up and along her body again, along the muscles of her back, before settling at her side. He ran his fingers around to grope her chest openly, and as he grabbed and groped at the soft flesh, he leaned down to press a soft kiss against the back of her neck. "You feel fucking perfect wrapped around my cock, babe," he whispered, kissing his way around to her ear before moaning straight into it. When it seemed like nothing he was doing would actually awaken her, likely owed to her previous issues with alcoholism, he used his grip on her chest to pull her up, towards him. He rolled back at the same time, and as he landed against the bed he pulled her into his lap, facing away from him. His hand slid down between her legs, and he began to gently rub at her clit as he thrust up against her, continuing to moan gently right into her ear.

His hips bucked with power behind them, slapping against her ass each time he pushed up into her, and although he kept the one arm wrapped tightly around her to keep her in place even as she shifted from side to side in her sleep, the other set on pleasuring her. Once he'd had his fill of her clit, he moved up towards her tits, where he began to tweak and twist at the nipple, prompting more low moans from her as she continued to shift atop his cock. He could feel her tightening each time he teased her further, and pretty soon that became the reason for his fooling around with her. He got rougher and rougher in an attempt to make her tighten more, and didn't even notice as Kanaya rolled over again to look over at the two of them. Even though she was asleep, Rose looked to be having fun; her face was flushed and the soft moans that she kept giving made sure that she held a pleasured expression.

The rhythmic tightening didn't take long to overwhelm Dave, and he had to stop in the interest of not cumming too soon. He pulled himself out of her and began to grind his cock against her crack again. The new angle had the cum from his first orgasm slowly dripping out of her snatch, drop by drop making a mess of the bed beneath her. Dave couldn't pull the grin from his face. He continued to grind his cock against the crack of her ass, reaching his fingers down even further to probe at her butt for the first time since he had begun fooling around with her. The cum dripping down from her used pussy provided a good amount of lubrication for him to slip his fingers inside, feeling around the tightness to see just how receptive his sleeping sister would be to that sort of stimulation.

She didn't seem as pleasured as she had before, but neither did the presence of his finger against her ass seem to disturb her too much. He wiggled the finger further inside and leaned over to kiss her on the lips, glancing over at Kanaya at the same time to see how much attention she was paying to what was going on. Kanaya couldn't tell that he was looking at her, and as a result, didn't look away when he looked at her. She watched as he violated Rose, helpless to do anything other than watch. ...well, watch and masturbate, apparently. And although she felt bad about that last part, she didn't stop. She even pushed one of her fingers a little further down, teasing her own asshole as she wondered what it might feel like to be violated the way that Rose was. Kanaya didn't have a brother, of course, but. She glanced up at Dave, only to see that his eyes were on hers, at which point she snapped her gaze away again and pretended that she hadn't seen anything. Her eyes closed, but the gentle shuffling beneath the sheets was obvious.

Dave chuckled to himself. "Alright, you just keep sleeping, Kanaya. I know it'll be hard enough to forget the things you're feeling right now." His tone held the same hint of smug and tease that it always did, and Kanaya hated it. She hated him, and yet she continued masturbating all the same. Why was she letting him have his way with her marriage the way that he was? Was an argument with Rose and a few months of financial struggle really worth everything that Dave was doing? Kanaya didn't know, but she also couldn't stop masturbating. Even with her eyes closed, her senses as turned off as they could be and her trying not to think about what was happening mere feet away from her, she couldn't stop herself from pushing her fingers as deep as they could go, and the way that she was rocking her hips against her hands couldn't have been subtle. Dave had to know what was happening, and yet he hadn't commented on it, he hadn't chastised her for masturbating. No teasing at all. No smug grin. She didn't like it. But all the same, without those things to stop her she didn't stop masturbating, either.

He continued to bounce Rose slowly on his lap, this time against his fingers rather than against his cock, though his dick remained hard and throbbing between the cheeks of her ass. Quietly, Dave leaned in and pressed a kiss against Rose's neck. "I love you, sis," he muttered, far quieter than any of the other things he'd said to her. Kanaya wasn't even sure that she'd heard him right. He reached down and lifted her off his lap again, before laying her back down on her stomach and taking his place atop her. With his cock between the cheeks of her ass, he began to grind back and forth, precum leaking from the tip of his cock and onto her back.

Rose's asshole was the final hole he had left to claim, and he wanted to take his time. He began grinding lower so that the underside of his cock was actually sliding against the hole itself, and then dipped further and further down at the bottom end of each grind until his slickened cock was pressing right up against her ass. If she was going to wake up, which at this point seemed impossible, it would be his cock in her ass that would prompt it, Dave surmised, but all the same he wasn't scared. If she woke up, she woke up. That's all that there was to it. With the tip pressed up against the tight hole, he began to push himself inside.

The difference in tightness was immediately apparent to him, and it caught him off-guard. He sucked in a breath and arched his back, shifting his focus towards not cumming too soon. He couldn't believe that he was fucking Rose's ass. His own sister, and while she was sleeping, no less. Truly, there wasn't a single thing in the universe that he couldn't get if he put his mind to it. Bringing his hands down to settle against her thighs, he spread them open and settled himself between them, shifting his hips forward so that he could push as deep into her as he wanted to. Nonetheless, he pushed in slowly, sinking inch by inch with force and very little lubrication. Rose gave a pained moan, but that didn't stop him, but the one pained noise was the only one she made.

"Do you feel that?" he asked her, leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Do you feel how deep I am inside your ass? Any other girl, I'd be ruining it, but you're special to me, sis." He sank all the way inside her, and could feel his balls settle against her pussy. Her ass tight around him, he had to pause once again to ensure that he didn't blow his load too soon, but even without moving in the slightest he could still feel her squeezing him, a soft but consistent motion that was likely owed to her subconscious knowing that something was wrong but being unable to figure out what or what should be done about it.

Another sound left Rose, though it was a far less pained one than last time. It sounded almost pleasured. Dave grinned and then moved his hands from her thighs to her hips to hold her in place as he began to move, confident that he would at least be able to fuck his sister for a while before his orgasm approached again. "Can you feel my balls thumping against you, Rose?" he asked, his cock buried inside her as his balls twitched madly against her twat. It was, even more than his engorged cock, proof of just how turned on he was. With slow movements, he began to move, the tightness of her ass proving to be more of a struggle than he had expected, and yet he wasn't worried about actually being able to derive pleasure from such an awkward fuck, nor was he worried about being so rough with his sister that she might wake up, rather, his worry was that he was going to do some permanent damage to her. For the time being, he kept his movements slow, and resisted the temptation to pick up the pace and simply ruin her.

For the time being.

Indeed, it wasn't long until he stopped trying to hold himself back and gave in to desire. His hands gripped her hips so hard that his knuckles began to whiten, and each of his hard thrusts ended with a slap of his hips against her ass and of his balls against her twat. Kanaya began to worry about whether Rose would be safe, but in the interest of not upsetting herself, she simply turned over and tried to ignore what was happening, despite the fact that it had been her own doing in the first place. Dave grunted each time he bottomed out within his sister, but he kept going, chasing that orgasm he had been so eager to beat away beforehand.

And then the orgasm hit him. All at once, it coursed through his body. His cock twitched inside Rose and he filled her with all the cum that he had left. A smaller load compared to the other two that he had given her, but an impressive one nonetheless. Once he came down from the intense pleasure, he pulled himself out of Rose and wiped his forehead, before gently thwapping his cock against her inner thigh. Rose was going to hurt in the morning, for sure, but Kanaya would have to take the blame for that. He rolled Rose onto her stomach, and then paused, realising that she hadn't cum while he had been fucking her in the ass.

Determined to bring her pleasure before he left, he slid his hand between her legs and forcefully pushed two of his fingers into her snatch. He pulled no punches, jamming the fingers as deep as he could while leaning down to suckle on her nipple. It didn't take long to bring her to orgasm, and it wasn't a quiet one. Rose moaned out in her sleep, and pushed herself against her brother's fingers as her pussy gushed the proof of her pleasure. Being able to bring her to such an intense climax was Dave's final pleasure.

"That's it," he whispered, before shifting to his feet. He got dressed again, and did his best to fix Rose's clothes before pulling the cover back over her. With any luck, she was pregnant with his child. The thought alone had him giddy, but he held his emotions back for the time being. He slid out as quietly as he had slid in, left the house after cleaning up the mess they'd all made in the kitchen, and headed home.

Kanaya's head was pounding the next morning. Opening her eyes, she looked across to see Rose, still asleep and presumably as hungover as she was. Sitting up in her bed, she placed a hand against her forehead and let out a groan, before a blinking on her phone caught her eye.

As she reached over to grab it, she remembered the deal she'd made with Dave. She took another glance over at Rose, and gulped. On her phone was a text from Dave, it read: "thanks for setting that up for me. i had a lot of fun. hope rose did too, but don't ask her. ;) i finished inside, so she's probably pregnant. you can't get her pregnant right?? not sure how you're gonna explain that one. maybe just tell her it could be a side-product of sleeping with a jade-blood or something, idk. anyway, if you ever find yourself in need of money again, you know where to find me. i'm more than willing to send you some cash in return for another go at my sister. ciao. <3"

Kanaya gripped the phone tightly, and held it to her chest. She shook her head, glanced over at Rose again and then sighed. Between her legs, her pussy twitched. Maybe a return to the casino wouldn't be such a bad idea.


End file.
